Problem: A circle has an area of $M\text{ cm}^2$ and a circumference of $N\text{ cm}$. If $\dfrac{M}{N}=20$, what is the radius of the circle, in cm?
Suppose the radius of the circle is $r$ cm.

Then the area $M$ is $\pi r^2\text{ cm}^2$ and the circumference $N$ is $2\pi r\text{ cm}$.

Thus, $\frac{\pi r^2}{2\pi r} = 20$ or $\frac{r}{2}=20$ or $r=\boxed{40}$.